


Sore in the Morning

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), genyatta - Fandom
Genre: Cyborgs, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji wakes up in Zenyatta's arms, and the two share some fluff filled moments together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore in the Morning

The feeling of metal pressed against his chest greeted Genji when he exited his state of slumber. His hand moved from his side to the source of the pressure, realizing now it was an arm. Judging by the recognizable shape it belonged to Zenyatta. Genji let his hand slide over the arm and meet the hand at the end up of it, letting his fingers slide between its’ own. A body shifted behind his and rested closer against his backside, a audible sigh heard not to far from the back of his head. Genji had now found where exactly Zenyatta was now, comfortably spooning him and seemingly in his own state of rest. Genji didn’t recall Zenyatta being there when he had fallen asleep, so he must of snuggled up with him sometime in the night. Genji also couldn’t seem to recall when he had fallen asleep either. His only clue to answering this was how sore his body felt whenever he moved. He’d been training vigorously the previous day to better himself on a certain skill set. So he must of passed out right when he got a chance to rest. Now, he was paying the price. But the cyborg was used to this result by now, and knew how to deal with it the day after. He figured he would start a hot bath or find a hot springs to sit in. However, it appeared he wouldn’t be able to leave anytime soon with the grip Zenyatta had on him. Genji didn’t want to disturb him either, since he knew his master barely rested to begin with. But the more he tried to get comfortable again the more his muscles screamed at him to move. 

“Master?” Genji barely whispered, not wanting to bother Zenyatta too much. No reply, as he expected with the volume he had used. 

With extreme carefulness he turned his body around in the omnic’s arm, groaning quietly at his sore muscles in the process. Now he was facing Zenyatta, finally able to see his sleeping teacher. The nine little lights on Zenyatta’s forehead were dull, signifying he was still asleep. Genji was relieved he had not woken him and smiled under his mask. It’s not often he gets to see Zenyatta in one of the most calmest states a being can be in. He was almost certain omnics didn’t need to sleep, but they could rest if they wanted to. There was a feeling of peace and happiness that emitted from Zenyatta as he lay with Genji in his arms. A feeling that entered Genji’s own heart and created a warmness in his cheeks. 

He leaned forward to rest his forehead against Zenyatta’s, breathing a loving sigh. Zenyatta’s arm had managed to stay wrapped around him when he’d spun around. He felt it tug him slightly and he gladly let it guide him against the omnic’s chest. Bodies pressed against one another, Genji also let his arm wrap around his master’s skinny body and hold onto his back gently. Genji began to forget about the pain in his limbs, and focus on the feeling in his chest. A common feeling these days, especially whenever he and Zenyatta shared moments like this. He loved being in his arms, he felt safe, and like he would never be alone. He also loved having Zenyatta in his own arms. The one who he’d come to trust and love. He wanted to protect him and be with him always. Being apart from him isn’t always something he prefers doing, even if he needs to. Genji figured he didn’t need to take care of his sore muscles just yet…

With his free hand Genji clicked the back of his mask and he let it do its normal procedure. When it was finally loose he removed the front part from it, exposing his face to the outside. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on the area which could be considered Zenyatta’s mouth. It wasn’t often that he did this, given that he wasn’t too comfortable with showing his scarred face off. Yet, he didn’t mind it with Zenyatta. He’d shown him his face many times before, but he has yet to properly kiss him with his lips. At least, until now however. The nine little lights on Zenyatta’s forehead flickered on one by one and the slits of his eyes became aligned with his own. Zenyatta took a moment to stare at his exposed face, then he noticed his head tilt downwards slightly. His line of sight was now pointed toward his lips.

“Good morning, Master.” Genji greeted him joyfully, a wide smile forming on his face.

Zenyatta must have not expected to see Genji with his mask off, because the omnic remained silent and continued to stare.

“Good morning, Genji.” Zenyatta finally broke the silence. “Did you… kiss me? Just awhile ago?”

He asked, his eyes now finally staring into Genji’s own again. That’s when he had realized he must’ve been staring at his lips all this time.

“Why yes, Zenyatta. Was that wrong?” Genji asked, feeling a little self conscious about the whole situation. 

“Oh! No, no, not at all. I adore them really it’s just… you’ve never kissed me with your mask off before.”

Zenyatta now had both his arms pressed against his chest, and he was twirling his fingers nervously. It was then Genji realized Zenyatta wasn’t upset, he was just really embarrassed.

“Master? Did I make you...flustered?”

“Yes, that is an appropriate word to use.” The omnic proceeded to cover his face and Genji couldn’t help but let out a few chuckles.

“Forgive me, Master. If I would’ve known what kind of reaction it would’ve brought from you I would of restrained myself.” Genji only half meant this, he did quite enjoy seeing Zenyatta in such an adorable state.

“Oh no, I do not mind… ” Zenyatta embarrassingly pressed his forehead into Genji’s chest to hide his face. “I wouldn’t mind if you did it again either.”

Genji grinned at him and placed a hand on the back of his head, stroking it gently. It was rare when he was able to get Zenyatta into such moments of no self control. Where he let his calm and collected side down and allowed himself to experience such strong feelings. Genji was the only person who ever had the pleasure to witness it, so he treasured every second of it.

Genji pressed a kiss atop the omnic’s head and held him closer. The embarrassment slowly fading away, Zenyatta looked up at Genji with a soft look. One of his hands cupped the side of Genji’s face and stroked it lightly with the thumb.

“You have such a lovely face, you know. I love when I get to see it.”

Genji felt his heart flutter at Zenyatta’s words and had to look away. He was flattered that Zenyatta thought so highly of his scarred face, even when he didn’t. Every time he told him though, that he was handsome or beautiful, he felt like it was true. 

“Your face is red.” Zenyatta commented and giggled to himself.

Genji had forgotten that without his mask, Zenyatta could plainly see his blush. He covered his face with one hand and wheezed out a shaky breath.

“Who’s embarrassed now?” Zenyatta asked in a sarcastic tone.

“Shut up…” Genji said quietly and gave him a mean, playful look.

Zenyatta continued to laugh at him, but Genji didn’t mind. His laugh was another rare thing he loved to witness. How dare he, though…

Genji let him go and used both his hands to hold his face. He stared at him for a while as he let his palms adjust to the heat from his metal head.

“We’ll see who’s the embarrassed one, Master.”

Genji leaned forward and pressed another kiss against Zenyatta’s mouth. The omnic let out a small noise at the action and the hand on Genji’s face released its’ hold. Genji's lips formed into a smile at the reaction. Slowly though he felt Zenyatta lean into the kiss and his hand returned around him. He pulled away briefly to adjust how he was laying, remembering how sore his body still was. However, he knew he wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon now that Zenyatta was beginning to clutch to him. The monk appeared to be melting from the new affection he was receiving. Genji couldn’t help but feel bad that Zenyatta didn’t have any lips to return all the kisses he was giving him. He knew it couldn’t be helped, and Zenyatta seemed perfectly fine settling with pressing his face against his lips. Still, Genji guided the omnic’s hand back to his face, allowing him to kiss him as he pleased.

Zenyatta began to get more and more confident with each peck. He felt Zenyatta’s arm press against his back and began to flip him around so he could top. When Genji was turning however, his muscles began to instantly shoot pain through out his body and he moaned in discomfort. Zenyatta worriedly pulled away and removed his hands at the sound of his voice. 

“Do not worry, Zenyatta. I’m fine I promise, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Genji quickly reassured him, noticing Zenyatta’s body relax at the comforting words. “My body is just sore from all the training I did yesterday. So it only hurts a little to move.”

“Genji, you should have told me. I could’ve assisted you earlier.”

“It’s alright, Master. I figured I’d much rather enjoy spending some time with you instead.” Genji propped himself up on his elbows so he could look up at Zenyatta at an angle that didn’t strain his neck. “..and I did.”

He could see Zenyatta lower his head with embarrassment and Genji smiled.

“Still, your muscles need to be soothed.” Zenyatta said, now fully wanting to attend to his lover.

“I was planning on sitting in some warm water, Master.” Genji told him as he slipped out from under Zenyatta and began to stretch his body out. 

“Perhaps I could give you a massage instead? I am skilled at it.” Zenyatta offered, moving himself off of Genji to where he was now sitting politely on his knees. Genji sat on the edge of the bed now and looked back at him.

“I wouldn’t want to trouble you or take up your time-” 

Genji never got to finish his sentence, however. A bright light appeared from behind Zenyatta and soon six golden, glowing, arms popped out from behind his back. Genji stared at them and then looked back at Zenyatta, who used one of the arms to pat the area of the bed next to him.

“Well… I suppose a massage will suffice.”

**Author's Note:**

> My second Genyatta fic, only after 3 days from posting my first. Why? Because I'm obsessed with them and they're so cute AAaa


End file.
